


Bewitched

by The_SUPREME_Bananun



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Love Potion/Spell, Romantic Comedy, american horror story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SUPREME_Bananun/pseuds/The_SUPREME_Bananun
Summary: Misty finds a spellbook and accidentally casts a spell when messing around. The spell makes Cordelia Foxx fall head over heels for Misty and it will become permanent after two weeks if not reversed. Misty begins to search for a way to reverse the spell, but she ends up falling for Cordelia in the process. Misty must choose between living a lie or facing the truth...





	1. The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> {AHS Coven Foxxay. I don't own the characters, if I did, they would be married and having children in the swamp.}

Misty sighed as she held her hands out against the warmth that radiated from the fireplace. The rest of the girls from the coven had headed out to a college party leaving Misty at home with Myrtle and Cordelia. It wasn't that the Cajun girl was boring, she just didn't think the idea of getting stoned or drunk was all that appealing. However, Misty was regretting her idea of staying home. She had already checked up on Miss Dee earlier and she didn't want to intrude on whatever the supreme was doing again so she had come here. Misty pulled her hands away once the heat became too hot to bear and she stepped back, her fingers tangling into her shawl she had draped around her waist. She needed something to preoccupy her mind so Misty decided to do something she hadn't done since she raided the fridge on her first visit to Mis Robichaux's academy. She was going to snoop and she had the perfect idea of where to start. Misty hurried up the stairs and turned towards one of the many rooms of the second floor. She stopped in front of Zoe and Madison's room before she gripped the handle and pushed the white door open. Misty held absolutely nothing against Zoe, well maybe except for that time when Kyle had broken Stevie, but other than that, Zoe was quite the likable girl. However, Madison was a complete and utter witch bitch. She had a narcissistic attitude and only cared for herself which Misty found to be utterly deplorable and disgusting. Misty very much so remembered the time Madison had tricked her and entombed her in a coffin. So Misty decided the only way to pay back that little rat was to root through her belongings and maybe take a thing or two. The blond made her way over to a trunk that sat by Madison's closet. She fiddled with clasp before it popped open and exposed multiple things thrown in. Misty's eyes widened in surprise as she began to pull out various things and study them closely. Madison had stored some expensive handbags in the trunk but Misty wasn't too interested in them so she simply tossed them over her shoulder before she dug around some more. It wasn't until she moved a clutch that she saw a leather-bound book hiding in the corner. Misty grinned to herself thinking that it was a diary of some sort so she picked it up and looked it over. It was bound shut by some string but that would be an easy open. Misty was about to try and untie it when she heard familiar voices sound from downstairs. 

"Crap." 

Misty hurriedly tossed the stuff back into the trunk, her pulse quickening at the thought of getting caught. Soon enough, she had closed the trunk and raced out of the room leaving no evidence of the fact that she had been snooping. The girls had started to come up the stairs and Misty just stood there at the end of the railing like some sort of idiot.

"Hey Misty."

Misty turned to see Queenie give her a nod of acknowledgment as she passed by the swamp witch.

"H-Hey!" Misty stuttered.

Zoe gave Misty a questioning look as she came up noting the fact that the blonde looked a little dishelved but she just continued on after uttering a silent goodnight. Then came Madison who gave Misty an eye-roll and not even a peep of a hello which Misty thought to be quite rude. Once all of the girls had entered their rooms, Misty hurried off to her own room before she shut the door and sat on her bed. She pulled the book she had found out from under her shawl before she ran her hands across it's wrinkled surface.

"Now what in the world are ya?" Misty questioned as she began to pick at the knot that kept the book closed.

Once the string came undone, the book split open, it's crinkled yellow pages emitting a musty odor.

"Yeesh. If this is her diary, she seriously needs to buy a new one." Misty muttered as she waved her hand in front of her nose to get the awful odor away.

However, upon closer inspection, Misty realized that this book was no diary. Instead it had scribbled words written in what Misty considered to be the worst hand writing she'd ever seen. The words were tangled together and were written in some kind of foreign language and Misty came to the realization of what exactly she was holding.

"Well I'll be damned. I found myself a spellbook." Misty whispered in awe.

She was confused as to why Madison had such a thing, but that didn't matter now. Misty had only ever done a spell with Cordelia when the supreme had been trying to teach her how to grow a plant, but now she held a book full of a variety of spells. Misty flipped the pages as she looked over the many different spells, her eyes flitting over the tabs that classified each one. She stopped on a page that simply said Bewitching.

"Ha, would ya look at that. An actual love spell." Misty said as she read through the words.

Now Misty didn't really think it would work and a small part of her told her it was okay to utter the words so the Cajun did. She just didn't realize that Cordelia would choose that moment to walk in. Misty stood up and began to speak the words remembering the thing Cordelia had said about having intention. The door then opened to show Cordelia with a small potted plant, a small smile on her face that quickly transformed into a dazed look as Misty spoke the spell, unaware of the witch that stood in her doorway since her back was turned. As soon as the swamp witch finished she paused having a feeling that someone was watching her. The blonde turned just in time to see Cordelia drop the plant she had been holding. Misty watched in shock as Cordelia crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Crap!" Misty yelled as she threw the book to the side and hurried over to Cordelia's side.

_________________________________________

Heyo! I'm recently new to AHS but I've watched every season and have fallen in love with all the Raulson ships. I decided to start by writing Foxxay. I know that it isn't like the season but whatevs. I hope you'll stick around and enjoy the story! ^_^


	2. The Next Day

Misty sighed as she turned on the tap, the sound of the water splashing against the metal bowl cloudy in her ears. Last night had been exceptionally stressful and confusing and it all started after she had uttered that stupid spell.

*Last Night*

"Crap!" Misty yelled as she threw the book aside before rushing over to Cordelia. 

Zoe had heard the thump and peeked out of her doorway intrigued but she instead saw a panicking Misty hovering over Miss Cordelia. 

"Shit! Madison! Cordelia's down!" Zoe hissed rousing the other girl from the sleep she had just laid down to take.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Madison groaned as she lifted her eyemask up, her eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Cordelia is lying on the ground with Misty hovering over her!" Zoe said before she rushed out of the room.

"Shit!" Madison exclaimed as she quickly threw off her covers and pulled on a ridiculously fluffy pink robe.

Misty looked up to see Zoe heading over, alarm written clearly all over her face.

"What the hell happened?" Zoe asked as she crouched down.

"I don't know! I was just readin a spell and all the sudden Miss Cordelia collapsed on the floor like this!" Misty rambled.

"Why in the world were you reading spells?" Madison hissed as she came to a stop behind Zoe.

"Uh, I was curious?" Misty said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you killed our supreme! Think next time you do something so stupid!" Madison ranted.

Misty felt her blood boil in rage as she stood up shocking the smaller girl.

"It wasn't a bad spell you idiot. It was a spell from YOUR spellbook I found. Why do you even need a spellbook?!" Misty yelled, her finger pointing right into Madison's face.

Madison looked shocked.

"you went through my stuff?!"

"That's right! I did and that was the only interesting thing ya had in there!" Misty stated.

"T-That's an invasion of privacy! Where the hell is my book!?"

Misty pointed to her room in irritation before she went back down to help Zoe pick up Miss Cordelia. The two girls shuffled towards Cordelia's room, the older witches limp body making it slightly more difficult to open the door.

"What in the hell is going on out here? I'm trying to sleep and ya'll are m- Oh my god!" Queenie's voice sounded.

"What happened?"

Misty just nodded her chin to the door and Queenie rushed over to open it. Zoe and Misty made their way over to the bed before they set Cordelia down on the bed.

"She's so skinny so how come she weighs so much?" Zoe huffed as she stretched her back.

At that moment Madison stormed in, her eyes fuming with anger.

"You used my only love spell?! What the hell swamp girl?" 

Zoe raised a brow at the conversation.

"Why does that matter? Miss Delia is knocked out! Isn't that a more pressin matter?" Misty said.

"i don't care! She'll live! I want to know why you used my love spell!" Madison cried.

Before Misty could answer, Zoe interrupted.

"Why did you need one? It's not like you have anyone to-oh my god. Were you going to use it on Kyle?" Zoe asked in shock.

Misty looked back and forth between the two girls glad that the conversation had shifted from her to Kyle. The bickering only grew until Queenie got mad.

"ENOUGH! Someone tell me what happened!" Queenie shouted.

The fighting stopped and all the girls turned to Misty.

"I just said a spell and Miss Delia walked in. Next thing I knew, she was down on the floor." Misty said as she looked over at the sleeping woman.

All four of the girls fell silent as they watched Cordelia's chest rise and fall.

"well, she's not dead so let's just see what happens." Madison said with a shrug.

"I'm too pissed off to care." 

With that the girl turned and left. Queenie gave Misty a look as if to say, it's not my fault as she to turned and left.

"Zoe, what are we going ta do?" 

Zoe let out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see until tomorrow. It looks like Cordelia is just asleep so maybe she'll be fine. I'm going to bed though. It's been a long night." Zoe said as she turned and left the room leaving Misty behind.

Misty turned to look at Cordelia, guilt weighing heavily on her shoulders. She walked over and pulled back the covers before she gently put Cordelia underneath them. The swamp witch let out a sigh as she stared at the supreme's face, Cordelia's features calm and beautiful.

"I'm sorry Miss Delia. I didn't mean any harm on ya." Misty whispered as she turned and shut off the lamp. 

* End of Flashback*

"If you keep that water on, you'll flood the sink."

Misty was jerked out of her stupor by the voice of Delphine who was standing next to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to make a mess." Misty said with a sigh as she shut off the water.

"it's okay m'dear. That's what I'm here for." Delphine said with a small smile.

"I was just going to try an make some soup for Miss Delia."

Delphine looked up in surprise.

"Why? Is she sick or something? She looked fine when she came down this mornin."

Misty looked over at Delphine slightly shocked.

"She already came down?"

Delphine nodded.

"She said she was headin out to her greenhouse. Something about making another present."

Misty instantly thanked Delphine before she quickly left to go to the greenhouse. Maybe Miss Delia had walked in too late and the spell hadn't worked? Misty just wanted to make sure that the supreme was okay. The blonde approached the door to the greenhouse which was propped open. Misty stopped in her tracks when she heard Stevie playing in the room crowded with plants. The blonde peeked in to see Cordelia leaning over her table, her hands hovering over a plant, her lips moving silently. Misty reached over and knocked lightly on the doorframe causing Cordelia to look up from her little project.

"Misty!"

Misty let her hands drop to her shawl, her hands wrapping themselves in the fabric out of nervousness.

"i'm sorry Miss Delia. I didn't mean to disturb you." Misty said as she walked over to the work table that was placed in the middle of the room.

"You didn't bother me at all honey. What do you need?" Cordelia asked, her brown eyes trained on Misty.

"U-um. I came to apologize to ya." Misty uttered, her eyes flicking down to the table, unable to look at Cordelia.

"What do you mean? Did you do something wrong?" Cordelia questioned, a look of genuine concern passing over her features.

Misty looked up surprised.

"Ya don't remember anything?" Misty questioned.

"Not unless I missed something important."

Misty squinted at Cordelia.

"Ya don't remember last night at all?"

Cordelia thought for a moment before she nodded.

"I know I went up to your room to give you a present, but then I only remember blackness. I guess I fell asleep or something."

Misty didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. Did the spell actually work or was she lucky?

"Speaking of which, I'm just finishing up your present since I lost the last poor thing." Cordelia said as she motioned towards the pot she had been working on which now housed a big red rose.

Misty walked closer to the pot.

"It's beautiful Miss Delia. But why a rose? Doesn't that mean?"

Cordelia blushed, she blushed!

"well, I feel silly saying it this way but I care about you Misty." Cordelia said.

Misty's eyes widened as her heart quickened its pace inside her chest. She didn't react as Cordelia reached over and took one of Misty's hands in her own.

"I love you so, so much. I just want to shower you with love for some reason! I don't know if it's the way you smile, or talk but I am in love with you Misty Day." Cordelia rambled as she looked straight into Misty's wide blue eyes.

"T-thanks Miss Delia, but are you sure?" Misty asked, her cheeks painted pink with embarrassment.

Cordelia's smile faltered for a moment before it quickly returned.

"Of course. I'll prove it."

It took Misty a second to register that Cordelia was moving closer to her, the older woman's eyes trained right on her lips. That was enough to set off warning bells in Misty's head. The younger girl quickly took a step back, her hands pulling back to her sides.

"I'm sorry Miss Delia, but I gotta go." She said hurriedly before she turned and high tailed it out of there leaving a confused Cordelia alone.

Misty didn't stop till she was inside the house, her heart beating a million miles per hour. It looked like that spell had indeed worked. Cordelia Foxx was in love with Misty Day.


	3. ~Breakfast Conversations~

Misty had begun to regret the decision to read that spell. After her little conversation with Cordelia in the greenhouse, Misty had hurriedly rushed out and back into the house, her heart beating erratically as she tried to make sense of what had happened. While Misty was trying to catch her breath, Zoe appeared from the hallway.

“Zoe!” Misty yelled catching the younger witches attention.

Zoe turned and stopped to take in a wide-eyed Misty, the older witches cheeks flushed pink.

“What’s wrong? You look like you ran a marathon.”

Misty waved her hand before she looked right at Zoe making the other girl shuffle uncomfortably.

“It worked. The stupid spell worked on Miss Delia!” Misty said, the words shooting at a rapid pace.

Zoe’s eyes widened.

“You mean she is…” Zoe paused for a moment.

Misty felt her cheeks heat up once more as she thought about what had happened earlier.

“Yeah. Miss Delia is in love with me.”

Zoe couldn’t help but let a smile break out across her features.

“Why are you smilin’?” Misty questioned.

Zoe just shook her head.

“Well, maybe it will wear off? Did you read the rest of the page to see if there were any instructions?” Zoe asked.

Misty shook her head.

“Madison took the spellbook back and I doubt she’d let me look at it again.” Misty said.

Zoe nodded along thoughtfully.

“I guess we’ll just have to see if the symptoms get worse or not. In the meantime, you need to figure out a way to get that spellbook from Madison. I’ll try to get the other girls to help me distract her for you.” Zoe finally said.

Misty rushed forward and wrapped the younger girl up in a hug saying a litany of thank you’s before she let Zoe go.

“Come on, let’s go eat some breakfast.” Zoe said as she pulled the swamp witch along with her.

The two girls entered the kitchen to see that the other girls were already seated, including Cordelia who’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Zoe’s hand holding Misty’s. Misty quickly let go and took her seat, which was of course right by Cordelia.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier.”

Misty turned to face the older witch.

“It’s okay I guess.” Misty said, not quite sure how to respond.

“I meant what I said though.” Cordelia whispered before she turned to the plate of food Delphine had set down in front of her.

Misty looked back down to her plate and she was surprised to see a dish that was far more extravagant than any of the other girls.

“What the hell? Why does she get so much?” Queenie asked, her eyes narrowing at Misty.

Misty was too shocked to answer back but Cordelia did instead.

“Because she is the most important girl here by far.” She said simply as she took a bite of her eggs.

The other girls at the table had their mouths open at Cordelia’s words.

“She is just another witch! You can’t treat us like this.” Madison’s voice rang out.

“I can share ya know.” Misty started.

Cordelia paused before she calmly set down her fork.

“If I recall, you have been brought back to life by Misty, yes? Zoe helped as well but how do you repay Mist’s kindness? You entomb her and kill her leaving it up to Queenie and me to find her. You are so selfish in your desire to be supreme that you would hurt the fellow sisters of your coven. As far as I’m concerned, you are not an equal to any of us sitting here at this table.”

Zoe hid a smile behind her hand and Queenie had long forgotten the conversation and instead was focused on her food. Madison sent a death glare towards Misty before she threw down her napkin and stormed out of the room. Misty felt embarrassed and mindlessly began to fork around her food. Once everyone had finished, they began to leave and it was soon just Misty and Cordelia seated at the table. Cordelia noticed that Misty hadn’t been eating much and she was concerned. She reached over and rested her hand on the other witch’s hand.

“Are you not hungry? I was sure that you liked this food. Maybe I got it wrong?” Cordelia started to babble.

Misty felt something pang in her chest as she realized that Miss Delia had put forth the extra effort to make her something so fancy and she suddenly regretted not eating it all.

“No, it’s not that Miss Delia. I just feel so guilty.” Misty said not paying much mind to what she was saying.

Cordelia cocked her head slightly.

“What do you mean you feel guilty?”

Misty stiffened.

“U-uh. I read madison’s diary the other day is all.” Misty said quickly.

Cordelia looked slightly surprised.

“Well, I didn’t think Madison was the type to keep a diary. As much as it entertains me to hear this, you have to respect the other girls privacy Mist.” Cordelia said as she gave Misty a small smile.

Misty turned away and picked up her fork.

“I think I feel a little bit better now. I’m goin’ to eat up.”

Soon the plate was empty and Misty was full to the brim.

“Geez. That Delphine is quite the cook.” Misty muttered.

Cordelia let out a chuckle.

“Yes, she is. It’s strange how a woman who was so hellbent on the past can become so sweet and caring after staying in a house of witches.” Cordelia said.

Misty nodded along. A small silence filled the space between the two and Misty was all too aware of Cordelia’s eyes looking at her.

“Say, Misty. Would you like to go out and visit your swamp again? I mean like a day trip.” Cordelia suddenly said breaking the silence between the two.

Misty turned and nodded. She did miss the Louisiana swamp, the song the cicadas sang, and the growl of the gators that had lurked beneath the murky water.

“But aren’t you busy Miss Delia?”

Cordelia shrugged.

“I just want to spend time with you is all.”

Misty felt another pang of guilt, but she pushed it to the side. She wouldn’t let herself get carried away. Misty was strong enough to prevent anything from happening. Besides, she didn’t want to take advantage of Miss Delia by allowing herself to follow her true feelings with the bewitched supreme. Cordelia must’ve taken Misty’s silence as a bad sign so she quickly reiterated her motive.

“If you want me to back off, just tell me Misty. I can't promise that I won’t try because I just feel some sort of pull to you, but I’ll try to keep myself at bay.” Cordelia said hoping that Misty would still say yes.

Misty hesitated but she nodded yes.

“I’d love to go with ya Miss Delia.”

Cordelia clapped her hands together and gave Misty a brilliant smile.

“Wonderful. We’ll leave tomorrow after breakfast. I would like to leave today, but I have files to go through and such.” Cordelia said with a sigh.

Misty watched as Cordelia stood and walked away leaving the blonde alone. Now Misty started to regret her decision just a little, but it was too late to back down now.


	4. The Day Trip

Misty awoke with a start, her heart pounding quickly in her chest. Ever since she had been burned at the stake, she had been plagued by nightmares of being consumed by the flames. Misty had felt safe when she had been accepted into the coven, but safety couldn’t wash away the memories of the past. Misty shook those thoughts from her head once she realized what she was doing today. She sat up and planted her feet on the cool hardwood floor as she ran her fingers through her messy head of blonde curls. After a moment, she stood up walked over to her closet. She didn't have all of her clothes so maybe she could bring some back with her. Misty settled on a red dress and a brown hat to top it off. Once she was dressed, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Cordelia was currently sitting, a mug in her hand.

“Good mornin’ Miss Delia.” Misty said as she walked over to the fridge to grab something to eat.

“Good morning Misty. Did you sleep all right?” Cordelia asked once Misty sat down.

Misty’s eyeliner had smudged with her sleep, but Cordelia found it endearing. However, she noted that Misty looked tired.

“Somewhat so.”

“You can tell me Misty.” Cordelia urged.

Misty let out a sigh she pulled apart her bagel.

“It was a nightmare. About when i got burned alive?” 

Cordelia bit her lip in slight anger. Misty had no one at that time and that had lead up to the poor Cajun girl getting dragged to the stake. Cordelia shuddered at the thought. She didn't want such a thing to ever happen to the younger witch ever again.

“Misty, you don’t have to worry. I promise you I will never let anything happen to you.” Cordelia said as she patted Misty’s hand.

Misty felt her stomach flutter at the small touch and care that Cordelia was giving her, but she quickly put those thoughts away.

“Are we headin’ out?” Misty asked.

Cordelia nodded.  
“I’m just going to finish up my coffee and then we’ll go. Why don’t you go put the basket on the counter in the car and I’ll meet you out there.” Cordelia said.

Misty looked over and was surprised to see a wicker picnic basket. She brought the basket out to the car and began to load it in when she heard someone behind her.

“Where are you going?”

Misty turned to see Zoe standing there.

“Oh geez. Ya scared me for a moment!”

Zoe looked over Misty” shoulder to see the basket sitting on the car floor.

“Where are you going?” Zoe asked again

“Oh. Miss Delia and I are goin’ to the swamp today.” Misty said.

Zoe raised a brow.

“Misty, don’t forget that she’s under a spell.”

Misty frowned, her fingers playing with the brim of her hat.

“I know. I’m goin’ to look for the book once we get back.” Misty said.

“Just as long as you do it. Queenie and I are taking Madison to a party downtown so you’ll have a few hours. No doubt that girl has moved it.” Zoe huffed.

“Good Morning Zoe!”

Zoe and Misty looked up to see Cordelia walking over to them in a simple floral dress and white floppy hat, her blonde locks curled slightly. 

“Good morning Miss Cordelia. Misty here was just telling me where you were going. I hope you two have fun.” Zoe said before she bid the two goodbye and went inside the house.

“Are you ready to go?” 

Misty nodded and she went to go sit in the passenger side. Once they were in the car Misty pulled out a cd case.

“Um, do ya mind if we listen to some Stevie?”  
Cordelia smiled and shook her head.

“Of course not.”

```````````````````````````````````  
They finally pulled into the parking lot of the fenced off area.

“We’ll have to go through the swamp. I didn’t want any tourists finding my little home.”  
Misty said as she pulled out the basket.

“That’s fine. I don’t mind. It is a swamp so I was expecting a messy trek.” Cordelia said as she motioned to the extra pair of shoes she had with her.

Misty grinned as she turned and began to walk into the swamp, Cordelia trailing after her. After a while, they finally reached a clearing and Cordelia held her breath to take in the surprising beauty of Misty’s place. 

“It’s not as amazin as the academy, but it’s home.” Misty said as they approached the ajar wooden door.

“Get on out of here.” Misty said and a few animals scampered out of the living space.

Cordelia’s eyes took in the interior and she was surprised to see a tattered pillow and a mattress with what looked like bullet holes. 

“Was that from?” Cordelia asked, the rest of the question not needing to be asked.

Misty nodded.

“Myrtle warned me just in time though so it’s not that big of a deal.”

Cordelia felt her stomach lurched at the thought that Hank attempted to kill Misty. How could she have been so blind to her husband's actions? Misty must’ve sensed that Cordelia was feeling uncomfortable so she came over and made Cordelia look into her stormy blue eyes.

“Listen to me, you had no idea of what Hank was doin. It’s not your fault, okay? And I don’t ever want to hear ya say otherwise.” Misty said with a firm tone.

Cordelia felt her eyes water a bit as she took in Misty’s words. The two were close together. Misty’s eyes drifting for only a moment before she realized the position they were in.

“Anyways,” she said quickly stepping back.

“I wanted to show you something that I took pride in while I was here.” Misty said as she motioned for Cordelia to follow.

The witches went outside and Misty lead them towards another area next to the house. Cordelia paused for a moment once she realized what she was looking at. 

“This is my baby, my garden.” Misty said, her arms spread wide as she did a little spin, her dress flowing with her movements.

Cordelia stepped through the little archway and her eyes wandered over every plant she saw. Misty had potted them all in a specific order and she had even made rows of edible things and plants that could be used as medicine.

“Misty this is amazing.” Cordelia finally uttered as she turned to the other witch.

Misty smiled, her dimples popping up for a moment.

“Well, I had to find a way to keep myself goin. After all, I can’t exactly walk into a grocery store without fear of being dragged away again. This was just the way to do it.” Misty finished as she crouched down to take off a few pieces of fruit from a plant.

“The swamp weather is honestly the best part because many of these plants thrive.” 

Cordelia nodded as she took the fruit offered to her by the swamp witch.

“I guess we really do make a great team. How is it that we both came to like the same things?” Cordelia asked with a smile.

Misty shrugged.

“I guess we were destined to become-” 

Misty paused as a loud rumble sounded from her stomach.

Cordelia froze thinking it might’ve been a gator but she saw Misty’s blushing face.

“I guess we should eat now.” 

The two set up their picnic on a cleared off table and soon they were chattering away while enjoying the lunch Delphine had put together for them. Misty was honestly enjoying herself. She was finally back in a place that felt so familiar and yet, Misty felt that she was also happier because Cordelia had come as well. The blonde took a quick peek at Cordelia who was currently trying to keep her sandwich from falling apart and she felt her heart flutter. This was nice. It was like their special place. Misty closed her eyes for a moment and she could imagine waking up every morning with Cordelia by her side. They would garden together and….Misty’s eyes shot open. What was she thinking?! None of that would ever happen and she hated herself for taking advantage of Cordelia like that in her mind.

“Misty? What’s wrong?” Cordelia’s voice sounded.

Misty turned and gave Cordelia a reassuring smile.

“Nothing. I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to watch the stars tonight. You can see them through the swamp sky.” 

Cordelia nodded.

“I’d love too. But we can’t stay too long into the night. Even though the coven is having a peaceful spell, it doesn’t mean that nothing bad can happen.”

Misty agreed. It was true that the coven suffered multiple hardships and even experienced horrible hells, but now they could take a breath. The two finished up as the sun began to set, it’s rays spilling across the Louisiana swamp. The night was Misty’s favorite around here. The cicadas would sing their songs and the fireflies would light up the night with a golden like glow, almost like fairies in Misty’s mind. 

“I’m goin to go grab some blankets and such so you just find a spot you’d like and I’ll be right back.” Misty said before she left to go fetch the blankets.

Cordelia wandered around the garden area until she decided upon the deck that was attached to Misty’s house. Cordelia couldn’t help but feel excited since the day had been going pretty well so far. She knew it might be hard for Misty to come back to a place that was her original home, but Misty had proven otherwise. Misty now that the coven to be her home. Cordelia’s thoughts were interrupted when Misty reappeared with blankets draped over her arm and a pillow. Cordelia helped Misty lay down the blankets and pillow before she laid down on one side. Misty sat down on the other before she brought out a little radio.

“I thought yours broke?” Cordelia asked.

“I bought another one last week. I wanted one for my room.” Misty said as she toyed with the dials to start it up.

The soft sound of Rhiannon started to play and Misty laid down, her eyes flicking up to the sky.

“I always try to find all the constellations, but I only ever seem to find one or two.” Misty said.

Cordelia searched the stars before she pointed out a few. The two spent the time looking for constellations and talking, the cool night making the two unconsciously move closer to stay warm. Cordelia looked over and watched Misty’s eyes search the sky, the stars reflecting in her storm blue eyes, her dimples revealing themselves whenever the blonde smiled slightly. Suddenly Misty perked up at the sound of a song and she reached over to turn up the volume a little.

“I love this song.” Misty said as she closed her eyes.

Is love so fragile  
And the heart so hollow  
Shatter with words

Misty’s soft voice sang. Cordelia closed her eyes as well as she let the song wash over her.

Impossible to follow  
You're saying I'm fragile I try not to be  
I search only for something I can't see

Cordelia felt her body buzz as Misty absentmindedly placed her head on the older witch's shoulder, the smell of the blonde’s hair drifting into Cordelia's nose.

I have my own life and I am stronger  
Than you know  
But I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house

That you won't be walking out the door  
Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door

Misty realized what she was doing when she felt Cordelia’s fingers trace invisible circles on her skin, the touch sending sparks flying all throughout the swamp witch’s body. Misty looked at Cordelia and she was filled with the desire to touch the older witch’s face. Misty reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Cordelia's ear causing a smile to spread across pink lips.

Lovers forever face to face  
My city your mountains  
Stay with me stay

All rational thought seemed to leave the mind of the younger girl as Cordelia lifted her hand to brush her fingers across Misty’s cheek. There was only one thing Misty wanted to do and even though she knew she shouldn’t, her mind was telling her to.

I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me my lace

However, it wasn’t Misty who closed the ever-shortening distance between them, but Cordelia. The soft brush of Cordelia’s lips against her own sent Misty’s mind into a haze. It was a soft kiss, but Misty felt herself melt into it. It seemed to have lasted an eternity, but once they separated, MIsty realized what she had done. Cordelia must’ve seen the panic wash over Misty’s face because she quickly tried to calm the girl down.

“I’m sorry Miss Delia! I can’t do this. It isn’t right for me to do such things with ya in the state your in.” Misty started to say, her hands running through her hair.

Cordelia stood and grabbed the other girl’s shoulders.

“No, I’m sorry. I was the one who initiated it and I took advantage.” 

Misty felt the familiar sting of tears springing up and she pulled Cordelia’s arms away.

“I think we should go back home. It’s getting late and I don’t want you wasting time on consoling me.” Misty murmured.

Cordelia nodded, not wanting to push the other girl. The quietly packed up and left for the car.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Misty sighed as she tugged off her boots, the muddy shoes falling to the floor. How had such a perfect evening gone so wrong? Misty knew the answer, it was because she was so stupid. How could she let herself commit such an act when Cordelia didn’t actually love her. The older witch was under the spell and that was that. Misty pulled back the covers on her bed before she buried herself in the warmth of the sheets. Tomorrow she would look for Madison’s spellbook. The sooner she got Cordelia cured, the faster she would prevent herself from doing something she’d regret.


	5. ~One Small Problem~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait everyone. I had a little trouble deciding what to do next, but I managed to crank out some ideas from my lil brain. :)

Misty frowned as she studied her reflection in the mirror. After the events that had unfolded two nights ago, the swamp witch had taken the initiative to distance herself from Cordelia. That in itself was hard to do since they lived in the same house, but even harder because Misty craved the presence of the supreme. Her reflection showed how much the stress had been affecting her, her eyes not as bright as they usually were and her complexion was paler with how many breakfasts she had been avoiding out of fear of facing the older witch again. Misty uncapped the lid to her eyeliner as she applied it, making it a bit thicker to hide the darkness under her eyes. Once she was finished, she made her way downstairs, relieved to find that no one else was there yet. Misty approached the fridge and rummaged around before she found the bagels.

"I'm surprised to see you down here finally."

Misty whirled around to see Zoe standing in the doorway, a look of concern on her face.

"I was hoping no one else would be down for a while." Misty muttered as she closed the fridge, the bagel now in her mouth.

Zoe sighed as she sat at the table.

"Come sit. I can tell something is really bothering you Misty."

Misty shook her head. She knew Zoe had warned her about the fact that this was all just a spell. However, Misty couldn't put her true feelings aside and it had resulted in a mistake. The swamp witch could feel the familiar heat behind her eyes as they welled with tears.

"Oh no, no, don't cry." Zoe said as she quickly got up to give the blonde witch a hug.

"I did somethin Zoe. I didn't mean ta but it just happened! One minute we were listening to music and the next I was kissing Miss Cordelia!" Misty sobbed as she let everything tumble out of her mouth.

Zoe's eyes widened with Misty's confession, but a part of her knew that something like this was bound to happen. Anyone with eyes could see that prior to this spell, Misty and Cordelia were in love with each other, even if they didn't know it themselves. Now Zoe knew this was something Misty had to face on her own, but she wanted to help as much as she could. Once Misty's sobs came to a hiccuping stop, Zoe took a step back and gave Misty a reassuring smile.

"Kyle, Madison, and I are going on a date tonight so I thought maybe you could use the time to look for Madison's spell book."

Misty nodded, her gaze falling onto her half-eaten bagel.

"Thanks Zoe."

"No problem." 

The two turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat and Misty felt her heartbeat pick up as she saw Cordelia standing there.

"Zoe, do you mind if I borrow Misty for a moment?"

Zoe shook her head. She went to leave but she gave Misty a quick thumbs up before she did. Now it was just Cordelia and Misty standing in the kitchen.

"Uh, w-what do ya need Miss Cordelia?" Misty stuttered, her eyes flicking around nervously.

Cordelia took a step forward causing Misty to take a quick one back. Misty felt her heartbreak as she saw the frown that Cordelia had, but she couldn't risk anything else happening.

"Misty, why are you avoiding me?"

There it was, plain and simple. Misty let out a shuddering breath as she shook her head. She thought she had gotten all the tears out, but she could feel the beginnings of another tear storm coming. As soon as she felt the tears make warm, wet trails on her cheeks, she could feel Cordelia's comforting arms wrap around her, pulling her into a warm hug.

"Don't cry. I'm right here, it's okay." Cordelia whispered as she held Misty's head gently.

Misty inhaled the sweet scent of Cordelia's perfume, the familiar smell causing her sobs to quiet to whimpers. Cordelia's fingers rubbed circles onto Misty's back as the swamp witch calmed down. Once Cordelia felt that Misty was okay, she stepped away, her hand gently cupping Misty's cheek.

"Are you alright now?"

Misty nodded, feeling embarrassed for losing herself like that in front of Cordelia.

"if this is because of what i did that night in the swamp, I'm truly sorry Misty. I didn't know you hated it that much." Cordelia said, the last part fading into a quiet whisper but it was just loud enough for Misty to catch it.

"No, no, that's not it at all!" Misty said as she rushed forward to take Cordelia's hand in her own.

Misty didn't want Cordelia to blame herself, it wasn't even her fault! None of this would've happened if Misty hadn't read that stupid spell.

"It's just difficult for me Miss Cordelia. i can't explain it. A part of me wants to accept your affections, but I-I don't think it's right." Misty said, hoping that Cordelia wouldn't hate her.

Cordelia nodded. Misty could tell she was hurt from the words she said, but Misty couldn't tell her about the potion.

"It's alright. I understand. I'll keep my distance. I don't know if I would be able to keep my hands off of you if I got any closer." Cordelia said as she turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Misty felt her heart shatter as she sat in one of the chairs. Why was this so difficult? Was it because Misty really did have feelings for the supreme? Or was it because she feared that Cordelia's love for her was just brought on by the spell? Misty's eyes flicked to the ceiling, the white expanse of the surface as blank as her mind was now. The only other option she had was to find that book and find a cure.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty was in her room listening to Stevie when she heard a soft knock on her door. The blonde went over and opened it to see Cordelia standing there, her purse in hand.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out to take Zoe, Kyle and Madison on their date. Delphine went to the store to get some groceries and she'll be back later. Is that alright?" Cordelia asked.

Misty nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Cordelia nodded and went to leave. Misty walked out to the railing of the stairs and watched as the group walked through the front hallway. Once the door was closed, Misty turned on her heels and headed straight to Madison and Zoe's shared room. Misty knew that Hollywood had probably moved the book somewhere else but that just meant she had to search harder. About a half an hour later, Misty was growing frustrated. She couldn't find the book anywhere and it was really making her mad.

"there had got to be a better way to do this." She muttered to herself.

Then the idea hit her. Divination, one of the seven wonders. Misty hated the idea of performing one of them, but she needed this book. Misty turned and left the room and headed to the kitchen.

"I need this, and maybe some of these." Misty muttered as she poured some dry beans into a cat mug. Once she finished filling it up, she walked over to the kitchen table. There was a chance that she wouldn't be able to do divination, but she was willing to try it.

Misty shook the cup and then threw the contents across the surface of the table. She stared at the beans, her brows furrowing in concentration as she tried to search for answers. Then her eyes could see it exactly. Madison had hidden it in the closet in a secret compartment. Another memory flashed showing Zoe finding the same compartment and a chest. Misty quickly cleaned up the beans before she made her way back up the stairs. She opened the closet door and started pressing and knocking on the walls for the hollow sound that would signify she had found the compartment. Once she found it, she opened it up and found the chest sitting in the dark. It was unlocked so Misty opened the lid, surprised to find that it was mostly cleaned out except for a few things that Misty thought she shouldn't touch. Once she had the leather-covered book, she closed the chest and made sure to make it look like she had never found that compartment. Once she finished cleaning up the room, she made her way back to her own. Once she was sitting in a chair, she opened up the book, the familiar scribbled handwriting greeting her. She flipped to the page and her eyes quickly scanned over the page. The spell was in Latin, but the instructions for the cure were in English. Misty was reading them carefully and it wasn't until she read the note written in very small writing that she freaked out.

*The bewitching spell can be dangerous if not used carefully. If used, the user must reverse the spell in the time of two weeks or the effects will remain permanent.*

Misty couldn't believe it. Two weeks?! Not only that but most of the ingredients for the cure potion she hadn't even heard of! And that was saying a lot since Miss Cordelia had been growing almost every plant used for spells in the greenhouse. Misty suddenly froze as she quickly stood up and hurried over to the desk she rarely used. Sitting on the corner of it was a calender Zoe had given her after Misty asked for something to record Fleetwood Mac tour dates on. Misty squinted as she traced the dates with her finger starting with the first day she had accidentally cast the spell to the current day. Misty felt her stomach drop as she realized it had been a week already since that fateful day. She only had 7 more days before the spell became permanent.


End file.
